


I hear you, Pumpking

by DeathLotus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Near Death Experiences, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathLotus/pseuds/DeathLotus
Summary: You have small feelings for your partner in crime; Jesse McCree. What happens when those small feelings become a big crush? Or more important; should you confess or keep it a secret?





	1. Intro

You where only 13 when you where picked up from the criminal streets by Gabriel Reyes. He found you hiding from all sorts of people: Drug dealers, kidnappers, murderers and more. He gave you food, water, shelter, all the things you didn't have for so long. But most importantly: a family. You met doctor Angela who was like a mother to you, Reinhard who always could make you smile, Ana who gave you wise guidance. Jack Morrison who became a father to you, not only that he was also the one to keep an eye on you. And then him. Jesse McCree.

He was a lot like you. He was also picked up from the streets by Gabriel Reyes. He was in Blackwatch but that did not stop you from becoming friends. He was confident and stood with his opinion. As soon as you met you held on to one another. Before you knew it four years passed, and you developed a crush on him. Sadly, it seemed like he did not return those feelings. He flirted a little with the other female agents while you where there and when he was on a mission with you he would always be far away from you or criticize every move you made. He seemed unhappy around you. It broke your heart. Not only that, the missions you had became harder and you usually came home with some scratches or sore muscles. You feared the worst would happen to either to you. This fear, the thought of not returning after a mission, never came out of your head. So you had to chose: tell him your feelings, even if this would mean you would stop being friends, or keep it locked up in your heart forever and knowing it would never happen.

 

* * * *

You woke up around 5 am and took a cold shower before heading to the shooting range. You picked a rifle and began to train your aim. You used to be close to the enemy, usually go behind to shoot or stab them, but you wanted to improve your abilities. It actually did go well, most of your hits were either a head or a heart shot, only a few missed. You felt your proud. You had to be ready for this mission. It was pretty simple. Talon had a boat filled with guns, knifes and much more, that would set sail from the Danish coast to Sweden. You had to go with Jack, Ana, Angela and a few other agents. You wanted to make it a perfect mission so McCree wouldn't begin to criticize you again. After a hour of shooting, you went to the gym. On the way you met Gabriel.

"Morning Sir" You said with a smile. You knew he wasn't a morning person and you've seen him angry at the morning before. Yeah, that should never happen again.

"Morning Y/N" He replied with grin. "Your Boyfriend is in the cafeteria. He wants to talk to you." 

You sighed. "He is not my boyfriend. Have you seen him around the other female agent..." you couldn't finish the sentence before Gabriel took his finger on your mouth.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway he said it was important. He seemed angry, so hurry.". And before you could say anything he walked away to his office.

You walked down the halls to the cafeteria, wondering what he wanted. Did he want to ramble about how bad your aim is? Did he want to train you for hours while saying you are weak? You just wanted it to be normal, without him being so angry around you before you had to go on mission. You got into the cafeteria and looked around for Jesse. It shouldn't be hard to spot him, since he usually has his cowboy outfit on and his hat is hard to miss. You looked around and found Tracer waving at you. You waved back, she patted the seat beside her inviting you over. You've been sitting next to her in the morning before, and it was actually very nice. She was kind, bubbly and could make any day seem better. You walked over to her and sat down. 

"Good morning Luv! You're up early. Ready for the mission?" She said smiling.

"Morning Lena. Yeah, i just came from the shooting range. I was headed for the gym but Jesse wanted to meet me. Wonder what he wants to ramble about this morning." you said disappointed. 

"Im sorry to hear. Maybe he wants to wish you good luck?". 

"Maybe. Let's hope so" you replied. 

The worst part of your crush was that you loved him so much, even when he is a dick to you sometimes. You had a lot of bad memories. But you had more memories of you laughing, talking, comforting, helping and so much more together. You've been so close for to long, why should you be separated? 

"So here you are. Ive been looking for you everywhere.". You could hear the aggression in Jesses voice. He stood at the end of the table with his arms crossed and a disappointed look on his face. You sighed. The hope of a normal morning was gone.

"I need to relax before the mission, what is it?" You asked. You didn't want to start a fight, but you wanted to defend yourself.

"Come with me." He said, already walking out of the cafeteria. You looked at Lena, who gave you a "Good luck"-face. You've gotten that a few times before.

You walked silently behind him all the way down the halls. What if you had told him long ago? Maybe he would accept your feelings. Maybe even return them. You could be happy together. But, at the same time, it would be terrible. Something could happen to either of you. And then, you would be more lost and broken than ever.  
Because of all the thoughts in your head you zoned-out. You stood in the gym hall, with Jesse in front of you. Shit. Did he said something? And you didn't hear it? 

"You are not listening do you? Do you even care?" He said. Why did he have to act like a commander or something?

"Im sorry, I was zoned out. I've been up early and..". You where cut up. Harshly. 

"This is exactly what I'm trying to teach you! You can't zone out, something will happen to you!". You saw the anger, not only in his eyes, but in his whole body.

"Jesse, the last time I got hurt was half a year ago and it wasn't even too serious. Why are you so caught up in this?"

"Im not caught up in anything, Im just trying to improve you! Why don't you understand?!", He yelled while he looked deep in to your eyes. 

"I don't understand why you flirt with so many agents and then try to protect me! I don't understand why you care so much about me and at the same time not at all! No, I don't understand!

You stood there, shaking, silent just like him, speechless. You felt the tears slowly fill your eyes. Why did it have to be like this? Jesse tried to say something, but you ran away. Down the halls and into your room where you slammed the door and locked it. You sat down on your bed, tears rolling over your cheeks. 

"Shit"

* * * *


	2. Happens to the best of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go on the mission that you've both feared so much. But will it really be so bad?

It took some time the next morning to get out of bed. You started getting ready for the mission. It was only one hour before you had to be ready so you were a little stressed. You packed your sleeping back, knifes, handgun and camouflage clothes in a little black bag pack. These where your personal things, the rest you needed was already on the plane. Before going, you took a bath to calm yourself down. You usually did this before any mission, so you wouldn't be too distracted or anxious. But this time it didn't help like it used to. Sure, you were more relaxed when you got out, but your mind was still a mess. 

"Did he wanted to say someting? You had never seen him like that before. His hands were shaking. The man with the most steady aim, his hands were shaking! Does he really care about you? What would happen if you died on this mission. Would just claim that he was right, or would he be broken forever? What is he going to do while you where away? Is this is the end of your friendship? What if..."

Your thoughts where cut off when a voice came from the speakers of the base.

"Attention; Everyone who will attempt at Mission ST 23, please go to the take-off area. I repeat; Everyone who will attempt at the Mission ST 23, please go to the take-off area."

You pulled yourself together and dried yourself with a towel and put on your camouflage suit. The look of the suit was simple. It was tight and it covered your whole body. It had a belt with two pockets full of ammunition, a holster with a handgun and you had a knife tied up on your right thigh. It seemed useless without any armor on the body except for a bulletproof vest under the suit, but the suit was not just like any other. It changed color according to the background like a chameleon. You just had to stay still for the colors to change. This was perfect when you were flanking behind the enemy lines. 

You took your bag, turned off the light and walked out the room. You walked down the halls, went quickly to the cafeteria to take scrambled eggs and some juice as breakfast. It all got down pretty fast and you went to the take-off area. Jack Morrison, Lena, Ana and 3 other agents were already there. Jack Morrison gathered everyone and you walked into the plane.

"Alright that's the last one, let's take off" Jack Morrison said. "When we are in the air, I will give you the details about the mission"

 

* * * *  
He stood there, frozen. Slowly loosing his mind more and more. The thought of loosing you haunted him. You didn't need him like he needed you. He thought you were happy without him. That you were a better version of yourself with other people. You became stronger every day.   
He sat down in a chair and said to himself:"I have pushed her all those years to become strong, I tried to protect her, but i'm the weak one" He tried to stop you from walking away, to tell you how he feels. Say that he wanted you to be safe. But it wouldn't matter.   
He had a bad feeling about this mission, what if something would happen to you. It would break him. And you would never now. But he didn't know, you felt the same way...

 

* * * *  
You sat in your seat when the plane landed in a forest, a mile away from the ship. You tied your combat shoes extra tight and loaded your gun. The mission was simple. You only had to get into the ships control room as it just started to sail, stop the ship from sailing away from the coast and arrest everyone on the ship. While the other people would sneak on, you where the one to get into the control room. Jack Morrison stood up at the door as it opened.

"Alright everyone! We will walk the mile together but when we get to the coast we split up and go to the positions that you got when we took off. And remember, only shoot in defence before Y/N has taken over the control room and given the signal. Got it?" 

"Of course. And I'll keep an eye on you all." said Ana, loading her rifle.

"Lets go".

While walking you tried your best to keep your mind clear of everything else than the mission. Get into the ship, into the control room, arrest the captan and give the signal. It was easy. And if things got out of hand, then you had a gun and a knife. You've done similar missions, so it shouldn't be hard. Before you knew it, you where there. Your group hid behind some trees while looking at the ship. It was bigger than you thought. And there was a lot more of guards. 

"All right we are going in. And remember: Start the fire alarm if something is wrong. When the control room is captured Y/N will speak in the speakers". Morrison looked more serious when he talked about missions when he was out in the field, than if he was in his office. 

"Good luck luv!" Said Tracer as she hugged you. 

"Thanks. See you soon". Tracer, Jack and the other agents except Ana, who stayed in the forest to snipe, ran off to the east side of the forest and boat. You on the other hand stayed. You spotted a guard who watched the area where you where. You waited. 

"Ana, can you do me a favor? I need some distraction" You said, smiling

You just needed a few seconds. You and Ana had done this before. Suddenly, Ana fired and the guard looked away. She had shot the wall only a few meters away from him. As he tried to figure out what just happened, you ran. You ran down the hill and activated your suit. You watched as your suit quickly changed colors of the forrest and ground. In a few seconds, you where invisible. With a smirk, you saw the guard look back at where you just where a few seconds ago. You walked down until a guard stood about four meters away from you.

You heard Ana speak in the chip in your ear; "Nap time", and the next second, the guard dropped his weapon and put his hands to his neck. He tried to call for help, but fell over in a deep sleep. Your suit slowly deactivated and you became visible again, as you took him over your shoulder and walked inside the ship. 

"Hmm, you are way more silent than Jesse". You could almost hear the smirk Ana had on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so. I am very very sorry it took so long to get this out. My computer deleted it 2 times so I had to re-write it. I really hope you liked it, I tried my best. I know the chapter is short and all but I really wanted to post it as fast as I could. What do you think? Should I make a long and better chapter over 3-4 weeks, or something like this in 2-3 weeks? Please give me your opinion in the comments. Love you all <3


	3. Reach for the sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in a hospital bed. No memory of the mission. No one around you. No Jesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Panic, anxiety and hospitals. 
> 
> I think I'm going to be done with this in 1-3 more chapters. Then I want to bare requests! please, give me some if you have anything in mind. I can do NSFW

it was dark. Completely dark. At the first moment, thats all what was. Then, you felt your fingertips, fingers, hands, arms, shoulder and slowly all of your body. You felt that you where laying on a bed on your black. As your senses came back, you started to wonder. Why did it hurt so much in your stomach? Or more specific your left side, right above your hip? Why did the top of your hand hurt? Why did the room smell so clean? Why did you feel your eyes fill with water and your heart pund crazy and why couldn't you breathe and why...  
You gasped for air, when your body finally woke up. You opened your eyes and saw a dark ceiling. It was night. You tried to sit up in the bed, but as soon as you moved your stomach your hole body screamed of pain. There was drip to your hand. And a get well card with flowers on a cupboard next to you. You looked under your hospital clothes and your even more cords to your stomach and bare chest. What was going on? It was night and dark. You tried to yell for help, but you where chocked by your tears and cough. You began to panic. You saw a red string that came from the ceiling. You tried pull it but you when you stretched for it you screamed in pain, and feel down from the bed. Your hole body was in agony, and you cried and screamed for help. Finally the light came on and you saw two nurses run towards you. 

"Y/N calm down. We have this under control. You are home again. Calm down, breathe"

They lifted you on a stretcher and on the bed again. You watched as they took the cords from the floor and cleaned them, took new needles and put them in you. You closed your eyes as the nurses put them in. 

"What happened? What am I doing here?" You said with your face full of tears. What was going on?

"You got shot and stabbed on the mission, when you saved another agent. Luckily, you got medical help very quickly".

"What happened to the other agents? Are they okay? It the mission go as planned? What..."

"You have to calm down, ma'am. One question at a time" said the other nurse. "The rest of the mission went as planned. All the other agents are home and safe just like you. Now you need to rest. Tomorrow doctor Ziegler will look on you, okay?". She smiled like nothing happened. She was so calm, maybe used to this.  
Surprisingly, you feel asleep again. You woke up the next day around 10 AM. A nurse came in with breakfast. Just a plate of a piece of bread, a boiled egg an little bowl of yogurt. You could move a little more, but not enough to eat without help. It looked silly, but you liked the nurse. 

 

"Knock knock". Jack stood in the door. He was looking okay, until he saw and the medical cords and the drip. Then he gave you a smile full of empathy.  
"So, how are you?" He took a chair and sat beside you. 

"I... Dont really know.". You really didn't. One moment you where confident on a mission, and the next, in a hospital bed crying. 

"yeah, that was a stupid question anyway." 

There was an awkward, yet satisfying pause of silence. You've always known Jack a brave and smart rolemodel who always has control over everything. But this was different. He looked sorry. 

"Listen Y/N... I got told by a nurse that you dont remember anything from the ship. Only just before you walked in. Is that right?"

You thought. Tried to remember. It was hard. All you could remember was the guard that you and Ana got down, and when you just got inside the ship.

"Yes. The last thing I can remember is taking down a guard with Ana."

He took a deep breath. You could sense he was worried.

"You deserve to know what happened. Do you think you are ready?" he looked at you, directly in the eyes with empathy.

You nodded. "Yes please". 

"Alright. After you got inside the ship, you got to the control-room through the air vents. You punched a vent open with your base fists". You looked down at your fists and saw some wounds that you didn't notice before. You looked back at him, and he continued.

"When you got in the control-room, you got two soldiers to surrender and gave us the signal. We captured the hole ship and all the people on it, but found you stabbed and shot, right over your hip". He looked down at his feet. You didn't understand. Why was he like this? You where the one who failed. You should be the one to look down.

"We looked at the securities camera system and found a footage of what happened. One of talons prisoners, had been torturet and trained to kill, shot you once, but you hit them way harder. As you checked if they where alive they, but they stabbed you. We came a minute after, and got you back to the base as fast as possible.".

Again: Silence. What was there to say? Nothing. You had failed. You almost did it perfectly, but instead you failed. Not only that, almost got yourself killed.   
Just as Jack was about to say something, Angela came in. 

"Hello Y/N. I hope you feel better than last night. Shall we begin?".

 

It took about a hour. She got some test results and took some new with your blood. She also checked how much you could move. "You are going to be like you where before again, but it will take some weeks. But you already made some good progress!". For the rest of the day, you got visitors and new medicine. Some where devastated and almost crying ( "Some" as in Lena), and others where just silent. You wheren't used to this much attention. That was when you finally thought of him. Where was Jesse? Did he know? What if this meant he was right that you where too weak? But what bothered you most was why you didn't think of him earlier. And why he wasn't here for you. 

 

* * * *  
He had been waiting for the last 30 minutes for the plane to come. When he heard it and saw it land he could feel himself filled with joy. He had planned this. He wanted to say sorry. He was ready. He had wrote his thoughts down and had planned what to say to you. No more "preparing for the worst" or anything like that. He was ready for you.   
But when he saw the nurses and doctores run towards the ship as the doors opened, he became afraid. "no.. There where many on the mission. It can't be her". But what broke him like nothing had ever done, was when he saw your unconscious body getting rushed to the hospital of the base. "no.. no. no no no no no No No NO". He became filled with too much. Rage. Anger. Fear. Guilt. He ran as fast as he could to Jack, and took him but he collar of his uniform.   
"WHAT HAPPEND?" He yelled and looked him directly in the eyes. "TELL ME!"  
Jack looked down on Jesse. "She got wounded right over the hip. Shot and stabbed. Dont worry, she will make it". He showed no emotions.   
"Dont worry? DONT WORRY!?" He ran towards you and squeezed himself between to doctors, took your hand and looked at you. That was when he really broke. His anger where gone, and his fear. The only thing left what guilt, and sorrow. Your face looked peaceful, but your body was covered in blood. 

"Y/N Listen: You are going to make this, okay? You can do this. I know you can. I...". Before he could finish, a nurse took him away by the shoulder. "I need you to move away please, the doctors need to do their job."


	4. Someone had to break the ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCrees point of view. How will it all end?

Time was lost. He stood there, not knowing for how long. He felt nothing, and at the same time, so much. Anger, confusion, grief, pain. So much pain. His skin was a thin shell, ready to break any second now. Nothing had every made him feel this pain. Slowly, his thoughts began to appear in front of his flicking mind. But without even knowing it, he walked down the halls towards his room. His appearance was calm, but what happened inside him was unbearable. In a slow pace, he walked over to the small nightstand besides his bed, opened little drawer and took an untouched bottle of rum. It had been there for God know's how long. He knew there would be hard times, sleepless nights full of memories of screams. Or maybe, if he was lucky enough, you would come over for a drink. He opened the bottle and took three big swigs, as he sat down in the bed. He took his hands to his head, lightly letting his hands take the weight of his head. He sat there, took a few more gulps. It seemed helpless. First, he had been teasing you, then pressured you, and when he finally had realized to apologize, it was too late. And how did he handle it? By drinking. "Great fucking way to handle this" he thought. And without knowing it, he had drank the hole bottle.

With tears in his eyes he felt his body fill with rage. Someone did this to you. It was not your fault. You saved the team. You saved the mission. Someone tried to kill you. Someone tried to take you away with him.   
His body couldn't keep up with the thoughts. He took the empty bottle, and with all his power and anger, he threw it into the wall. Glass went everywhere with small drips of rum, and the wall got a big spot. A memory. The tears filled his eyes and feel down his cheeks. Hopeless, he sat down in his bed, crying. He couldn't remember the last time he cried. Or at least, this much. It even hurt his eyes and his face began to smell like rum and salt. Without he knew it, he passed out in his bed. 

He woke up in the middle of the night. Something was wrong. He could feel it. It wasn't him, other than being drunk and helpless. No it was something else. "Y/N", he realised. He took his boots on with panic. "Y/N im comming!" He ran down the halls, not caring or thinking about waking the other agents. He ran so fast he almost ran into the opposite wall when he had to turn. when he came to the hospital area he realized it was more complicated than he thought it was. There where so many patients, most of them sleeping. Not only that, there where nurses. He tried to think of what he really was doing, but then the feeling became stronger. Something was very wrong with you. He just knew. He ran down the hall with patients room. Each room had little screen beside the door, with a name on it. He looked at each one so fast he nearly read the names right. "Y/N... Im almost there!". Suddenly two nurses came walking in a fast speed. McCree quickly hid behind a wall that was spitting the hall into three separate halls. As he heard them walk past he heard something too. Your cry. He quickly followed them as they walked into a room a little longer down the hall. Jesse hid behind the door as he heard the nurses try to calm you down, without luck. God damit, he wanted to run inside and help. He wanted to hold you. He wants to tell you its okay and you where doing okay. But he had to stay outside. "Y/N calm down. We have this under control. You are home again. Calm down, breathe", you heard one of the nurses say. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to help you. For fucks sake you were in pain! He was about to run in, when someone took him by the wrist. 

"Dont. They have it under control" 

Gabriel. Of course Jesse had woken him up when he was running. Jesse turned around to see him. "Jeez, how much did you drink? I would smell it all the way." He finally let go of Jesses hand, knowing he would follow. Just after a few steps they heard you finally calm down. Gabriel smiled. "See? She is strong, she is going to survive this". 

 

When Jesse woke up again with someone knocking at his door. It was so loud, and the knocks filled his head. He closed his eyes again, but the person outside knocked again. "It's open" He yelled. He had been sleeping in his clothes last night. To Jesses surprise, it was Reinhardt. It was always to see him outside his amor. You would think he was just as big but he was actually a little but smaller. But he still had the strong figure with golden hair. 

"Hello Jesse" he said. But it did not sound like the Reinhardt Jesse knew. His voice was usually full of happiness and excitement and he would usually yell on the field. But just those two words where filled with concern.   
He took a step inside and closed the door behind him. Why was he here? He and Ana would usually greet as soon as one of the came home from a mission. 

"Hey there. Jesse gave him a smile, but had to force it.

"What... is that?" He pointed at the stain on the wall. 

"Urgh... I can't tell you right know."

"Jesse, we know what happened last night." He said, calm. Jesse looked down in shame. 

"Who? Is it the gossip of the day?" 

"No.. Just me, Ana, Gabriel, Angela and Jack. We are worried about you."   
He walked over and sat beside Jesse on the bed, without physical touch he looked at Jesse, who looked at his feet.

"Tell me, how long?"

"huh?"

"How long have you loved her?"'

Jesse smiled. "For as long as I can remember"

"And you still love her?" 

Jesse gave a little chuckle. "Yes. Listen big guy, I really love her and would die for her if I had to". He finally looked away from the ground and looked Reinhardt in the eyes.

"Then what are you doing in here?" He gave Jesse a big smile.

"I... I don't know. Honestly my mind is breaking and I can't bare to see her die". 

Reinhardt stood up and gave Jesse a pat on the back. "She is already better. She is strong. We both know that. I feel the same way with Ana. But I know how brave she is. And if I have to I will be her shield!" He smiled down at Jesse. "Now, I think you should take a loon shower, get some new clothes on and get some lunch." 

"lunch? Is is really that late?" Jesse asked, almost laughing. "Well, thank you for... the pep talk.". 

"You are very welcome. Even if you don't think so, we all care about you" He said, and then we walked out of the door. Jesse did not waste any time. He made the bed, took his clothes of, folded them and placed them on the little counter he had under his window. He then walked into the little bathroom - Just big enough for a toilet, shower and a sink. After a refreshing, warm shower he went to his wardrobe. He grabbed a green-ish shirt and folded the sleeves to his elbows, a pair of black pants and a brown belt. He did his hair, brushed his teeth and was about to walk out the door when he realized something.   
"Flowers. Fuck". 

* * * *

It was sunny outside. When you looked outside at the sea time flew away. There was still pain at the wounds, but it was not as bad as it was yesterday. You had slept most this morning, and just woken up two hours when you got visitors. Sadly, Jesse was not here for you. You wish he was here, even if he would be angry at you. You didn't think about it before, but what if he was even more angry at you now? What if he never showed up? What if it all was over? Without realizing it, tears slowly filled your eyes.  
"May I come in?"   
The voice scared you. You turned your head from the window and to the door. Finally.

"Of course" You didn't notice before, but your voice sounded so sad and exhausted. 

He walked in with a bucket of small buttercups and daisy's in his hand. He took a chair and sat beside your bed. You both looked in each other eyes with a comforting silence. You both took a breath in to start a sentence, but you cut each other off. Jesse gave a chuckle. But you began to really laugh.

"Now now, was it really that funny?" He asked, smiling. You couldn't stop. You hold your hand in front of your mouth but it did not help at all.

"Y/N you gotta stop sometime" He said. You both looked at each other in silence.

Then you both burst out in laughter. Jesse even almost fell from his chair, and you had to force yourself to stop so you didn't cause any harm. 

"What are we doing?" You said with the last chuckle.

"Don't ask me" He said. "I came here to be with you". He said, only blushing a little.

"So you didn't come to yell at me?".

He gave you a confused look. Was that really what you thought of him?

"No. Y/N, why would I do that?"

"Well since you always would be angry at me and wanted to be stronger and better.... And I didn't listen. Look where that got me" you replied, looking down. It all came to you again. You could feel the tears fill your eyes. Thats when he took his hand on your chin, and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"Darling, that is not what got you here. What did get you here was a bastard who messed with the wrong woman. And the way I treated you...It was not right or fair. And I'm sorry. All I wanted was to protect you because I was afraid..." 

He cut himself off when he looked at you. You gave him a smirk.

"Afraid of what? Something you want to tell me?" You smirked at him. His face became red in an instant, and his eyes tried to look away at something else-

"Of course not! I um.. meant that I was afraid of... Well you know..." 

His hand became a fist. He looked down clearing his mind. He was ready. There was no more time to waste.

"Jesse"

"Yeah?"

"What is it you want to tell me?"

"..."

"I love you".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry it took so long to get this out. There was exams, I was ill and the holidays (Hope you all had a good time)  
> Anyway, Im so glad I finally got to write this. Hope you all like it! Feel free to comment if you want more. I have planned to end it here, but if you want another chapter please feel free to comment! Also, if you have a request (Or want a Smut scene with McCree ;) I would LOVE to make one! 
> 
> Love you all! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic, so sorry if it suck. If you have time, please give me feedback :)


End file.
